Together They Read Book One
by TMR is a Sexy Beast
Summary: During Winter Holidays of Harry Potters Fifth year Dumbledore arrives with some books to be read. Some books about Harry to be exact. Family identifying, future changing, Dursley hating and much more ensue.
1. Prologue

**AN: **Hey guys long time no see. This is a Reading the Books Fan fiction from Harry Potter. In case you hadn't realized, This is one I plan on carrying to the end. Hope you enjoy.

**Summary: **During Winter Holidays of Harry Potters Fifth year Dumbledore arrives with some books to be read. Some books about Harry to be exact. Family identifying, future changing, Dursley hating and much more ensue.

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter. The lovely and Talented J.K. Rowling does, All characters belong to her._**

*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*

The people living at Grimmauld Place had long since gotten used to the fact that there was no number 12 on their street and on this cold winter day when everyone was distracted by thoughts of Christmas the matter of townhouse numbers seemed to matter even less.

But as it so turns out number twelve did indeed exist and if anyone could see it and see into the downstairs drawing room window they would see a gathering of an assortment of people who would all be very strange to see, even stranger than perhaps the number twelve suddenly appearing as if by magic. Eight redheads, the eldest male bandaged nearly head to toe in gauze, a famed, yet innocent mass murderer, a woman with a heart shaped face and spiky bright pink hair who detested her first name, a warmhearted werewolf whose eyes were a lovely shade of gold, and a girl whose hair was frizzy and brown, but whose eyes were filled with knowledge. And if one was lucky enough and they looked up into the upper bedroom window, they might just see a boy with a lightning scar on his forehead and whose eyes were like sparkling emeralds, with a touch of sadness and maturity that no child should have. This boy was, in fact the very subject of conversation of the others in the house.

The redheaded woman had just come of from the kitchen and was announcing lunch, was disturbed to see that the green eyed boy wasn't there.

"Where is Harry?" Molly Weasley demanded, looking at her Ron Weasley, the youngest redheaded male and Hermione Granger, the girl with the frizzy brown hair, who had arrived yesterday from skiing with her parents. Ron and Hermione exchanged a look.

"He said that he wasn't hungry, Mum." Ron responded. Molly looked upset by this. Behind her Sirius Black, the innocent mass murderer, and Remus Lupin, the werewolf with gold eyes, shared a look. **  
****"**He has to eat something." Molly insisted.**  
****"**I agree, Mrs. Weasley," Said Hermione "I'll—Ron and I will bring him some food after we eat."**  
****"**I doubt he'll eat it." Ron mumbled so his Mom couldn't hear. Hermione, however, elbowed him.**  
****"**Is Harry alright?" Nymphadora Tonks, the girl with the pink spiky hair who hated her first name asked Hermione. This time all other the teenagers in the room shared a glance. **  
****"**I'm sure he's fine, just tired." Ginny Weasley, the youngest of the redheads said.**  
****"**Yeah Mum-"**  
****"**Harrykins must be tired-"**  
****"**After all, yesterday was a loud-"**  
****"**And tiring-"**  
****"**Day" Fred and George Weasley the shorter, stronger built redheads, who were identical to the last freckle on them finished together. **  
**Molly sighed. "Alright, down to the dining room let's have some lunch." She looked like she didn't agree with letting 'Harry' skip lunch, but recognized that she was out matched.**  
**As everyone started walking down to lunch, Hermione and Ron shared one last look and Hermione went upstairs.**  
****  
***HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*

The boy with the sad green eyes walked away from the window and sat down next to a creature that looked like a giant eagle at first but upon closer inspection had the back half of a horse.

"Buckbeak" Harry Potter, the boy with the lightning bolt scar sighed, "What if it is true? What if i did attack Mr. Weasley? Am I not a danger to everyone around me?'**  
**The creature lifted its head and gave Harry a look. Harry chuckled.**  
****"**I know that I would have to try very hard to hurt _you, _but what about the others?"**  
**Buckbeak shook his head and Harry sighed.**  
****"**You're right, even if I was a danger, I couldn't do anything about it could, I?" Harry leaned against the creature and petted its feathers. Buckbeak closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Harry suddenly heard the sounds of someone coming upstairs, judging from the light footsteps it Hermione. Harry sighed again. There were three soft knocks before the door opened.**  
****"**Harry-" **  
****"**I'm not hungry Hermione" Harry interrupted.**  
****"**Well, at least come down, everyone is worried, especially Sirius and Remus." **  
****"**Maybe later."**  
****"**...Harry..."**  
****"**I'm fine Hermione, really, just tired."**  
****"**Fine. Ron and I will be back up after lunch, with some food for you and you better eat it." Hermione said strictly. Harry smiled faintly.**  
****"**Yes Ma'am."**  
****"**Good," She said softly, as she closed the door.****

*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*****

Sometime after she left Harry got up and looked out the window. He sighed for what felt like the millionth time. He knew he ought to go and talk with them. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't sit in the company of a man he probably nearly killed a woman who was like a mother to him that he almost widowed, and the children of this man. What was the point in staying here, other than listening to Dumbledore, a man who hadn't looked directly at him this entire school year he was endangering all the people around him. All the people who he- he heard footsteps. It was Hermione again and by the sound of it Ron was with her. There was a louder knock than before and he didn't answer it. He knew that he didn't have to. He knew that they would come in anyway. They knew that the time that he should be left alone was almost up. But they should also know that he still needed more time, so why would they-

"Harry?" Hermione's voice was soft but it was enough to take Harry out of his thoughts. He looked away from the window and at his two best friends. Looking at them, he could instantly tell that something was wrong.

"Mate...we..er...rather Dumbledore..." Ron was mumbling,

"What about Dumbledore?' Harry asked. Had Dumbledore come to take Harry away? Somewhere where he couldn't hurt anyone else.

"Well," Hermione started "He showed up during lunch with some books...and he wants us to read them.."

"Books?" Harry questioned "Books about what?"

"That's the thing, mate, the books... well, the books are about you."

*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*

**AN: **like it? Hate it? Want something changed or explained? See any mistakes? Let me know by reviewing.

~TheRiddler


	2. Soon, I promise

**A/N: Shit, guys. I was nearly done with the next few chapters and guess what happened? Computer went kaput. No more saved chapters. I'm starting to write them all up again and plan to update this story as soon as I can. When it's finished I'll replace this with it. **

**I'm sorry and I will post again as soon as I can.**


End file.
